Betrayal
by Miroku and Sango
Summary: (One Shot) Kikyou has hopes in her new lover that he will never betray her. But what happens when Kikyou finds him with another woman? What is he going to do to recover her trust?


Ok... we know that we haven't finished the other story but we got stuck with it..... So we got a great idea of writing this fic and we did so hope you enjoy this one is one shot so we won't get problems.... Well not if the readers want us to make a sequel to this one  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** Ok this always bore us but we have to do it... the anime thingy isn't ours Rumiko Takashi owns it... she's a lucky woman that swims in money well anyway we just took the character... and we just own the plot and a disgusting bitch.... woman  
  
_**Summary:**_ (One Shot) Kikyou has hopes in her new lover that he will never betray her. But what happens when Kikyou finds him with another woman? What is he going to do to recover her trust?  
  
_**Rating:**_ R  
  
_**Genre:**_ Romance  
  
_**Pairing:**_ Naraku/Kikyou

* * *

_** Betrayal**_  
  
Kikyou was heading to his new lover chambers she was worried of what was she going to tell to Naraku 'What am I going to tell to him?' she thought as she kept on walking in the hall 'He might be angry after all he always tells me that I have to come and see him once in a week' she let out a sigh, she kept walking until she bumped into something. In the impact she fell and closed her eyes, she opened her eyes and raised her head and she saw Kagura "Kagura what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I came to talk to Naraku but I couldn't find him..... Inuyasha and the other will be here in one week" she said  
  
"Ok then... I'll wait for him at his chambers" Kikyou said as she passed by Kagura  
  
"Kikyou I.... I don't think that it would be a good idea to wait..." Kagura didn't finish her sentence when Kikyou disappeared in the darkness on the hall "for him at his chamber.... Useless she never hears me out" Kagura kept her way out of that castle (A/N: we couldn't find another word)  
  
Kikyou walked until she was in front of the shoji door, and she opened it. The thing that she saw shocked her. She saw a female youkai dressing it was obvious the thought that came to her mind "Who are you?" the female youkai asked "Answer me who are you?' she had lost her temper  
  
"My name is something that you don't need to know.... I will just tell you that I'm a priestess... I will ask this just once so answer... who the hell are you?"  
  
"Well I'm Naraku's mate.... So you won't oppose me" she said in a cocky tone of voice  
  
As Kikyou heard that and began to laugh "Why do you laugh bitch?"  
  
"I laugh cause I can oppose Naraku anytime and he wont hurt me he would barely touch me.... I can vanquish him.... He fears my powers..... you are a lot weaker than him so one arrow will be enough to finish you" Kikyou stopped for a while then continued "plus Naraku would never mate a weak youkai like you"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA.... You are such a dumb priestess can't you feel his presence inside my.... I can feel his first born son.... He has Kagura and Kanna but this will be the first one that is born in the natural form.... Cant you feel his presence?" the female youkai asked even more cocky than before  
  
It was true even thought it was weak Kikyou could feel it's presence "So he lied...." Kikyou said and began to walk her way out of the castle 'so he lied... he said he was going to make me his mate.... He said that he preferred me than any other female youkai'  
  
Naraku entered in his chambers and saw the female youkai standing in the futon "Where's Kikyou?" he asked as cold as ever  
  
"oh so Kikyou is her name.... that bitch went off" she said, Naraku walked till he was in front of her "My lord..." the next thing she felt was a slash in her stomach she was bleeding, she fell on the cold floor it pained her badly cause it was deep "Why?" she asked looking at him pained  
  
"First I'm no your lord and second the most important thing never call Kikyou a bitch in front of me if you want to live a longer life" he went out of the room  
  
Meanwhile Kikyou arrived to the nearest village she had stayed there for a long time she went to the always vacant hut, she saw that it was as she left it. She went straight to the futon she covered herself with the blanket, she was sad and angry at the same time. Sad for what he did, he had told her that she was the one to become his mate. Angry cause he could have waited for her to come back... well she hadn't been with him for two moths and he told her to come visit him once in a week  
  
Five days passed she had been in depression since then, she hadn't go out in the past five days, she hadn't even played with the kids in the village, she liked to play with the kids but she wasn't in the mod to do it, she hadn't even seen Sakura her friend in the village, she couldn't stay depressed all her life... well yes she could after all she couldn't die cause she was made of clay  
  
"Kikyou" a female voice called behind her  
  
Kikyou turned and saw her friend "Sakura"  
  
"The people have been saying that you came... I thought that you would go and see me but you didn't... I was bored of waiting and came to see you" Sakura said as she entered in the hut, she looked at Kikyou's eyes and saw sadness "Kikyou are you all right?"  
  
"Yes.... I'm fine..." Kikyou looked down  
  
"No you are not.... What happened?" Sakura asked but since she didn't heard a reply she began to talk again "Did you lover betrayed you?" she asked again  
  
Kikyou was surprised that Sakura had guessed "How did you know?" Kikyou asked surprised  
  
"Well it was obvious girls don't get that depressed if it isn't for her lover" Sakura giggled "Well what happened?"  
  
"Well I found him with another woman" Kikyou said sadly  
  
"Umm.... And what happened..." Sakura asked and sat by Kikyou's side  
  
"Well she was pregnant.... And she said that she was his" Kikyou said holding back tears 'I didn't knew that I could cry' she thought "This is the second time that it happens... second guy that betrays me" she said still holding back her tears 'First Inuyasha betrayed me by going with Kagome and now Naraku with this woman' "He promised that we would marry"  
  
"Poor you..." was all Sakura could say "Kikyou how much time did you left him alone?"  
  
"Well two months... but the time that I left him alone doesn't matters" Kikyou said  
  
"Kikyou hear me.... Mans are mans if you leave them alone for a long time they will search for another woman until you return.... When they love they have lust at the same time.... maybe we can't snog with you but he gets rid of his lust by giving you kisses by being with you... did you understand Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou got rid of her tears 'Sakura said that he cant snog with me but have done it a lot of times' "Thank you Sakura I'll go and get rid of that woman" Kikyou said and began to walk  
  
"I'm glad that I could help" Sakura said and saw her friend banish  
  
She walked for hours 'Inuyasha and the other will get to Naraku's Palace past tomorrow... maybe if he accepts me I can make his last day the best one' when Kikyou noticed she was in front of his place. She entered and saw the female youkai  
  
"What are you doing in here bitch... I told you that I was Naraku's mate so you don't have any business here" the female youkai said  
  
"You are no one to tell what I have to do.... I will tell you this once I belong to Naraku as he belongs to me" Kikyou said  
  
"Then why did he had sex with me?" the female youkai said as cocky as last time  
  
"You see I didn't came here in two months so he just used you to get rid of his lust for me" Kikyou said while aiming at the female youkai  
  
"YOU BITCH" the female youkai said, she took her sword out she aimed at Kikyou and a dark beam came out of the sword, it was going to hit Kikyou but a shadow came in front of her and put a barrier. So the beam was useless  
  
Kikyou knew who the shadow was "Naraku" she said  
  
"What did I told you bitch... don't ever call Kikyou bitch in front of me... I spared your life the first time but not now" he raise his had and roots came out of the ground, they went directly to the female youkai, they held the female youkai tightly, so tight that she began to bleed "Do you want to finish her my love?" Naraku asked  
  
"Of course" she walked to his side and put a short passionate kiss on his lips "I missed that taste" she said then turned to the female youkai and aimed her "Sayonara" she shot her arrow it was full of spiritual power as always. It destroyed the youkai  
  
Kikyou and Naraku began to walk to Naraku's chambers when Kikyou felt a hand groping her rear "Hey no groping till we get to your room" she said and he retrieved his hand. They walked for a while until they reached Naraku's chambers they entered, Naraku turned to close the shoji door  
  
They reached each other and they kissed, at first the kisses where soft and gentler but then they began to get passionate and full of lust, until Naraku pushed Kikyou a little, and Kikyou gave him a what happened look "Sorry love but before I forget" Naraku took out of his pocket the Shikon no-tama, he put it on Kikyou's chest it began to shine but as soon as it shined as soon as the sacred jewel disappeared  
  
Kikyou felt her heart beating again... she could believe it she was alive again "Naraku why did you?"  
  
"Cause I love you" he said they began to kiss again more passionate and lustful than before, hands touching all over the body, groping and squeezing even thought they still had their clothes on minutes later they were all naked. Naraku took her right breast with his right hand and began to play with her hard nipple "How does it feels love?" he asked mischievously  
  
Kikyou let out a moan before answering "It feels a lot.... Better now that I'm alive" she let out another moan after that she felt Naraku's mouth around her left nipple he began to suck her "Wait Naraku" she said "I'm still a priestess it didn't mater when I was dead but now that I'm alive it does mater"  
  
"You can always become a dark priestess" he said the went up to give her a fast kiss  
  
"That's the clever Naraku that I love" she smiled then gave him another yet passionate kiss then he lowered himself to continue on working with her nipples. They continued on having sex until they came to their limits. They laid on the floor the whole night cuddled in each other until sun rose  
  
"Naraku... Inuyasha and his crowd are going to get here tomorrow" she said then kissed him  
  
"Then we have a whole day to think of a good way to kill them" he said  
  
"I hope that the lust you had wasn't from Onigumo" she said  
  
"No Kikyou it was from me... remember Akago" he said they laid there for a long time, they wanted to stay like that forever but they couldn't cause tomorrow a big battle would start. But they had all the day for themselves  
  
_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Well hope you liked it and if the readers want us to make a sequel we will but it will be an AU so please review and tell us what you think  
  
_**Miroku:**_ Well we wont be writing in a while cause I'm gona travel  
  
**Sango:** Well you better don't cheat on me while you are away  
  
_**Miroku:**_ Sango tell me when have I cheated on you?  
  
_**Sango:**_ What about all those village girls  
  
_**Miroku:**_ Forget them  
  
_**Sango:**_ What about the one's in Kaede-sama village  
  
_**Miroku:**_ They aren't important  
  
_**Sango:**_ What about all the other girls that you think that they are beautiful.... Maybe they are but you don't know what awful persons they are  
  
_**Miroku:**_ (holds Sango's hands) Sango  
  
_**Sango:**_ What do you want now?  
  
_**Miroku:**_ You know that you are the only girl in my life  
  
_**Sango:**_ Hey you tell that to all the girls  
  
_**Miroku:**_ Shhh  
  
_**Sango:**_ Uh?  
  
_**Miroku:**_ (gropes Sango's rear)  
  
_**Sango:**_ (slaps) I should have known you always do that  
  
_**Miroku:**_ It hurts  
  
_**Sango:**_ Oops sorry I didn't meant to (sarcasm)  
  
_**Miroku:**_ You don't have to be sarcastic  
  
_**Sango:**_ Well anyway hope we didn't bore you with our talking  
  
_**Miroku and Sango:**_ Se'ya in the sequel or in the second chapter of come with me


End file.
